A tout à l'heure, mon amour
by BlurrysTheOneImNot
Summary: [Se passe pendant le 6X16 de The Walking Dead "Last Day On Earth"] Il était piégé, pour de bon. Mais le pire n'était pas son éventuelle mort, non. Le pire, c'était bien que c'était peut-être lui qui allait y passer. [RICKYL] ; [OS]
**Heeeey ! Bien le bonjour ! Je reviens entre deux chapitres de ma fiction avec un petit OS, basé sur le dernier épisode de la saison six, qui a été diffusé cette nuit aux USA, "Last Day On Earth". Evidemment, SPOILERS SAISON 6, JUSQU'A L'ESPISODE 16.**

 **Disclaimers : -Richonne n'exsite pas ici (Malgré que j'adore ce couple, Rickyl le dépasse, sorry)**

 **-Ce qu'il s'est passé entre Rick et Michonne dans la saison 6, toutes les scènes, se sont passées entre Rick et Daryl ici.**

 **-Carol ne s'est pas prise ses trois balles.**

 **-L'identité de la personne du "Am stram gram" de Negan est celle QUE J'AI IMAGINE. Ce n'est EN AUCUN CAS celle qui s'est fait tuée à la fin de l'épisode. (Merci AMC de nous faire attendre sept mois pour savoir qui c'est ! )**

 **-Je suis uniquement la trame des quinze dernières minutes de l'épisode 16.**

 **Je ne possède évidemment rien, seul l'intrigue de l'histoire et l'histoire en elle même m'appartiennent.**

 **Je m'excuse des possibles fautes d'orthographe, mais j'écris ce chapitre juste quelques heures après avoir visionné l'épisode, et je veux qu'il soit sortit au plus vite.**

 **Enjoy !**

Il en était conscient, c'était par sa faute qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, à courir dans la forêt, Maggie dans un brancard. Car oui, il voulait retrouver les membres de son groupe. Un, en particulier. Alors ils couraient jusqu'à s'épuiser, par sa faute, dans cette forêt immergée dans la pénombre. Des sifflotements rythmaient leurs pas. Des sifflotements sortant de l'ordinaire, malsains et stressants. Alors ils couraient, sans savoir où cela les meneraient. Car au fond, ils savaient qu'ils étaient foutus. Mais savoir où, ce n'était pas la même chose.

Lui était à la tête du groupe. Les larmes bordant ses yeux bleus. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, s'étranglant dans ses pleurs, étant trop fier pour les déverser. Alors il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, songeant à l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Il se disait que tout était de sa faute, que sans lui, ils ne se seraient jamais trouvés là, à courir désespérement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, semblant réaliser où il était. Ils s'arrêterent en même temps que lui, comme un seul homme.

"Donnez mois vos armes ! Tout de suite ! "

Ce qu'ils firent, à contre-coeur, ayant réalisés où ils étaient.

"Agenouillez-vous, et que ça saute ! "

Et ils s'exécutèrent.

Piégés. C'est ce qu'ils étaient, désormais. Encore. A cause de ses décisions.

Encore.

Rick se retrouvait encerclé par les Sauveurs de Negan. Autour de lui se trouvaient tous les membres de son groupe. Enfin, ceux qui l'accompagnait. Son coeur battait à tout romps tandis qu'il cherchait du regard celui qu'il traquait depuis le début.

Daryl.

Il avait, pendant son escapade, trouvé ses flèches sur le corps d'un rôdeur. Evidemment, c'était un coup des Sauveurs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sous leur possession. Mais voilà, il n'était pas là. Alors l'ex-shérif paniquait davantage, imaginant les pires scénarios possibles. Etait-il mort ? Retenu en otage loin d'ici ? Laissé pour mort dans un fossé ? Ou encore pire, était-il devenu rôdeur ? Il ne le savait pas, et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. S'il avait bien suivit les pistes, alors Michonne était avec lui. Et sans doute Glenn et Rosita.

Il vit arriver un homme avec une moitié de visage brûlée. Il se rappelait de lui, Daryl lui en avait parlé. Ce putain de Dwight, celui qui avait rencontré Daryl à multiples reprises. Celui-ci lançait au groupe un regard terrifiant et triomphant. Un profond dégoût se dégageait de l'ex-shérif vis-à-vis de cet homme. Le dénommé Dwight se dirigea vers une sorte de wagon, et l'ouvrit, en y sortant les prisonniers. Il le vit, suivit de Glenn, Rosita et Michonne.

Il avait un teint blafard, à en faire pâlir un mort. Son regard était désespéré et la couverture qu'il portait était couverte de sang. Il marchait avec un mal évident.

Daryl vit alors Rick et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils partagèrent tous deux un regard pleins d'imcompréhension, d'une peur certaine qui surpassait la joie de se revoir. L'ensemble du groupe avait le regard viré sur eux, car même Maggie et Glenn n'étaient pas comme ça. Les Sauveurs posaient un regard interrogateur sur eux, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient, sans mots, juste en se regardant.

"Putain, avance !" s'exclama Dwight en poussant nonchalement le Chasseur, beaucoup trop faible pour encaisser un tel coup, tomba.

Rick, sans réfléchir, se précipita vers son amant. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux pleins de sang et de sueur et lui vola un court baiser avant de se faire emporter par des Sauveurs. Il murmura un court "Tout va bien se passer" au benjamin Dixon.

Bien sûr, l'ex-shérif se fit frapper pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

"N'essayez plus jamais ça ! s'exclama Dwight, en toisant le groupe du regard".

Rick laissa s'échapper une seule et unique larme et continua de fixer son amant.

"Putain de merde."

L'ensemble du groupe releva sa tête. C'était un homme, grand, il portait une veste en cuire et une batte de baseball dans les mains, il arborait un sourire cruel, tout en sortant de la caravane.

"-C'était quoi ce bordel, Dwight ? Tu ne sais pas gérer tes prisonniers ? demanda sarcastiquement l'homme.

-Ce... ce n'est pas c'que tu crois.C-c'est ce putain de leader, il s'est précipité vers Daryl pour l'embrasser ! balbutia Dwight, se justifiant.

-C'est pas une raison, ça ! s'exclama l'inconnu.

-Mais il a touché à...

-A qui ? A ton petit protégé ?! Tu y tiendrais vraiment, Dwight, tu ne lui aurais pas tiré dessus... dit lassement l'homme en cuir."

Le leader lança son regard le plus haineux vers ce Dwight, qui avait osé tirer sur son amant. Celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas et, au contraire, sourit.

"-Oh, et merde, c'est qui ton putain de leader qu'on en finisse, Dwight !?

-C'est lui, murmura le concerné, d'une joie malsaine, en pointant Rick du doigt."

L'homme se dirigea vers Rick.

"Rick, c'est ça ? Je suis Negan. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire, je crois. Du moins, moi, j'en ai beaucoup à te dire. Tout d'abord, quand on compte les gens que tu as tué de mon côtés et les gens que j'ai tué de ton côté, on peut voir sans aucun doute que tu as tué plus de mes gens. Ce n'est pas cool ça, Rick. Tu n'as aucune idée de quelle façon est-ce-que ce n'est pas putain de cool. Alors je ne pense pas que tu ais vus d'inconvénient à ce que Dwight ait blessé Daryl ? A ce que j'ai pus entendre, il est en plus ton... copain ? Non. Ton petit-copain. Nous sommes presque à égalité. Mais vois-tu... Lucille reste sur sa faim. Oh, j'ai oublié de te la présenter, c'est ça ? Voici Lucille. Elle est redoutable et son sort est définitif. Donc... Je crois, que je vais devoir tuer un de tes hommes. J'en suis même sûr."

Et Negan fit ce qu'il avait promis. Rick paniquait énormement. Il ne voulait pas y rester, mais voir un membre de sa famille succomber à la batte était encore pire. Si c'était Carl, il n'y survivrait pas. Et si c'était Daryl, déjà souffrant, il ne saurait pas se contrôler.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe, catch a tiger by his toe... If he hollers let him go. My mother told me to pick the very best, or...

It."

Daryl.

Tous se tournèrent vers Daryl, puis Rick. Ce dernier haletait et ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Alors qu'il se débattait de tout son fort, les Sauveurs le retinrent.

Daryl, quand à lui, était dans un état de telle souffrance qu'il se contentait de défier l'homme du regard.

"Si quelqu'un s'y oppose, alors je ferrais bouffer à son père le deuxième oeil de son gosse. Allons, Daryl, tu sais très bien que ça va plus te soulager qu'autre chose, non ? Tu souffres, à cause de Dwight, mieux vaut... abréger tes souffrances. Ça va un peu piquer, mais c'est normal, ton crâne se désintègrera. Mon cher, tu peux donc pleurer, tu peux donc crier, tu vas mourir dans les secondes qui suivent."

Et, alors que Negan brandissait sa batte au dessus de la tête de l'archer, un bruit de balle retentit. Un corps tomba. Celui de Dwight.

"-Putain de bordel de merde ! QUI AS FAIT ÇA ?! s'écria Negan.

-Je... je ne sais pas, répondit un des Sauveurs."

Puis une autre balle. Et une autre. Quatre corps tombèrent, étant proches les uns des autres. Le feu fut ouvert un peu partout, tandis que Rick et son groupe se mirent à terre.

Abraham leva la tête et vit Morgan, accompagné de Carol et deux autres hommes inconnus.

"Putain de merde, s'exclama le roux, un sourire aux lèvres."

Rick leva la tête et vit, lui aussi, ses acolytes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit les armes des Sauveurs morts et, à l'aide d'Abraham, Rosita et Carl, il tira sur le plus de Sauveurs qu'il le pouvait. Mais leur temps était compté. Il le savait.

"-Abraham, escorte Maggie ! Rosita, prend une moitié du groupe avec toi, Carl l'autre ! Courrez. Courrez aussi loin que vous le pouvez. Je... je m'occupe de Daryl.

-On se retrouve où ?! demanda Rosita.

-Au drug store où vous avez été ! Je sais où il se trouve."

Et c'est ainsi que tous partirent. Rick se dirigea vers Daryl, tirant de tout les côtés.

"Tu vas bien ? lui demanda l'ex-shérif."

Et le Chasseur fit faiblement non de la tête. La première fois qu'il avouait qu'il allait mal. Rick, ayant du mal à voir son amant dans un tel état, prit celui-ci sur son épaule. L'homme pesait son poids, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais Rick perséverait. Il se dirigea avec lui vers une issue, tirant où il le pouvait. Il était épuisé au bout de quelques mètres, ce n'était pas possible de tirer avec Daryl sur son épaule.

Alors qu'il allait s'arrêter, il vit un des hommes qu'il avait vu accompagné de Morgan tout à l'heure venir vers lui.

"-Je suis avec Morgan ! Viens avec moi, tu n'y arriveras pas seul, s'exclama l'homme.

-Comment je peux te faire confiance ?! s'exclama à son tour Rick, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je t'aurais déjà tué si je le pouvais, répondit simplement ce dernier."

Ah. Pas faux. N'ayant pas le temps de réfléchir, il laissa l'homme l'aider.

Ils s'en allèrent, tous les trois, vers le drug store.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Quelques minutes ? Deux heures ? Une nuit entière ? Il ne savait plus.

Rick courait toujours, Daryl sur son épaule. L'homme le couvrait toujours, à son plus grand étonnement.

Il vit au loin un magasin, qu'il reconnut comme le drug store dont Daryl lui avait parlé.

"-Stop ! C'est là ! s'écria't'il.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ici que l'on doit retrouver le groupe..."

L'homme se mit donc à marcher, Rick de même. Ce dernier était d'autant plus inquiet, Daryl étant inconscient depuis quelques temps.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le drug store. Arrivé devant l'enceinte, l'homme pénétra en premier.

"-Je... je suis avec Rick ! Et...et Daryl ! S'il-vous-plaît, ne tirez pas ! s'exclama doucement l'homme.

-C'est... c'est vrai...murmura l'ex-shérif."

Les hommes pénètrèrent dans le magasin, y retrouvant tous leurs cohéquipiers.

Carl se précipita vers son père, suivit d'Abraham et de Rosita.

"-Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ? demanda Rick.

-Aucun, dit Abraham. Maggie ne va pas vraiment bien, mais elle survivra. Et... et Daryl ?

-Il-Il est inconscient, on doit rejoindre la Colline, il va mourir, commença à paniquer Rick.

-On ne peut pas, papa. Et il faut qu'il se repose, il va succomber pendant le voyage sinon."

Rick hocha la tête et installa Daryl dans sa couverture. Celui-ci restait avec son amant, surveillant ses moindres gestes, son rythme de respiration.

"Rick, c'est ça ? "

Le prénommé leva la tête, qu'il hocha d'ailleurs.

"-J'étais avec un autre homme quand j'ai trouvé Carol et Morgan. Il... il est médecin. J'ai réussis à l'avoir, il y a quelques minutes, par talkie-walkie. Il arrive avec vos amis. Il a toujours une trousse de secours sur lui, dans son sac. Peut-être qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour Daryl, balbutia l'homme.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce serait génial. Pour lui, et pour Maggie aussi... répondit Rick, le regard vide."

L'homme lui souria et le laissa tranquille.

Rick serra la main de son amant et caressa son front de l'autre.

"Daryl... Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, si tu es encore inconscient, ou si tu entends tout ce qui se passe dans ton sommeil. Mais voilà... Je ne t'ai jamais dis quoi que ce soit, ce que je pensais de toi, de nous. Quand j'ai fais le premier pas... tu t'es laissé faire, puis tu as répondus à mon baiser. J'étais heureux, depuis longtemps. Puis on a passé notre première nuit ensemble. J'étais aux anges, encore une fois. On a subitement été réveillés par Jesus, il... Tu... tu avais peur. Toi qui n'avais jamais été heureux, tu avais peur que ça se finisse... Mais je ne voulais pas, moi, que ça se termine. Alors pendant que je rhabillais, j'allais le voir dans les escaliers. Tu m'as suivis, te rhabillant également. Carl s'interrogeait, et les autres avaient compris. Et finalement, tous le prenaient bien. Voir très bien. Apparement, ça se voyait, nous deux... Puis j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour toi. Non pas qu'avant tout, je m'en foutais, loin de là. Mais maintenant que l'on avait commencé à construire quelque chose ensemble, j'avais peur que ça se termine. Puis à la mort de Denise, tu as voulus te vanger de Dwight. Tu es partis, sans demander ton reste. Je suis partis, pour Carol. Et quand je suis rentré, j'ai sûs que toi, tu ne l'étais pas... J'ai versé ma première larme depuis que Carl s'était prit cette balle. Puis j'ai continué d'avoir peur, constemment, depuis. Quand je t'ai revus, j'ai crus halluciner. Puis j'ai vus ton état. Tu avais l'air mort, les yeux rougis, le teint blanc et la peau couverte de sang. De _ton_ sang. J'ai vus que ça sortait de ton bras. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je pensais à une morsure, mais j'ai entendus Negan dire que c'était une balle. Je me suis rendis compte que plus que jamais je tenais à toi. Je t'aime, Daryl. Ça peut paraître niais, ou bien désespéré. Et peut-être que ça l'est, d'ailleurs. Mais je voulais que tu le saches... Je ne sais même pas de quoi demain sera fait, on a encore tellement de choses à construire ensemble... Ça ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant, pas comme ça. Je t'aime."

Et alors que Rick venait de se soulager, une larme coula sur sa joue. Il regardait dans le vide, comme subjugué par ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il ne rendait même pas compte que Maggie et Rosita pleuraient silencieusement, émues par ce monologue. Même Aaron et Eugene avaient versé une larme, mais ça, ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

Il sentit la poigne se rafermir sur sa main gauche. Lentement, il y dirigea son regard et vit la main de Daryl se serrer autour de la sienne. Il leva son regard vers le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui arborait un infime sourire au coin des lèvres.

"-Ça, c'est de la révélation, m'sieur l'shérif Grimes, dit Daryl, sarcastiquement.

-T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps, au juste ? souria l'autre.

-Depuis qu'tu m'as posé ici. Dans l'genre discretion, t'sais qu't'es à chier au moins ?

-J'le saurais pour la prochaine fois, s'exclama't'il.*

Et, lentement, il pris son amant par le menton, et plongea son regard bleuté dans le sien. Ils échangèrent un regard doux, sans prétentions, juste eux deux. Ils étaient comme perdus dans un autre monde, où rien ne comptait. L'ex-shérif déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Chasseur. Le baiser fut bientôt approfondie, doucement, sans cette haine qui les passionnaient d'habitude.

Quand l'air leur manquait, ils se séparèrent, à contre-coeur, sans jamais rompre leur contact visuel. Doucement, Rick enleva la couverture de l'épaulegauche du Chasseur pour observer sa blessure. Il l'observait attentivement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

"-Tu... tu te sens comment ? demanda Rick.

-C'est horrible... J'ai l'impression de me faire mordre par un rôdeur en continue. Mais j'vais pas m'pleindre, j'ai.. fin... bref...

-Dit-le...

-J'ai... j'ai connu pire. Tu sais, quand on se fait battre à coups de fouets chaque jour dans le dos, même une balle ça te paraît pas si épouvantable. Trop grande résistance à la douleur, qu'Hershel m'avait dit. Donc j'sais même pas c'que ça fait d'se prendre une balle avec les vraies douleurs. J'ai pas l'droit d'me plaindre j'pense, balbutia Daryl.

-Ne... ne dit pas ça. Tu as vécus bien pire que nous tous. Et cette balle, elle est toujours dans ton corps, et ce depuis presque une journée entière. Sans aucun soin... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu vis, Daryl... répondit Rick, s'étranglant dans ses sanglots.

-Eh, regarde moi. Je survivrais. J'ai toujours survécus, Rick, tenta de rassurer le Chasseur."

Et la pièce se plongea à nouveau dans un calme d'église. Tous écoutaient les deux amants depuis le début, émus, mais aussi fatigués et lassés de toutes ces épreuves.

Quelques minutes après, Abraham vint vers eux et tendit une boîte de conserve à Daryl, qui s'obstina à la refuser.

"-L'gosse de Maggie en a plus besoin qu'moi, chuchota Daryl, à bout de forces.

-Elle en a déjà eus, Daryl.

-Ouais, bah elle peut en avoir deux, s'entêta't'il.

-Merci Abe, dit Rick, prenant la fameuse conserve. Merci, vraiment."

Et Rick força à son amant de déguster cette conserve.

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ici, seuls, attendant Carol, Morgan, et l'inconnu.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent au bout de quelques heures.

Ils pénètrèrent dans la pièce, avec Jesus et quelques hommes de la Colline.

Le dit Jesus se précipita vers Rick et Daryl, haletant.

"On... on a des voitures, et deux chevaux. On va emmener Maggie et Daryl à la Colline, le Doc' est là-bas. On y vas, ensemble."

Rick hocha la tête et porta Daryl avec l'aide de Jesus.

Celui-ci resta avec son amant tout le long du trajet dans la voiture, essayant de le rassurer.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Arrivés à la Colline, Maggie avait été transférée vers le gynécologue. Il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait rien, et le bébé non plus.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Daryl.

"-Il va falloir l'opérer pour extraire les morceaux de balles. On peut l'anesthésier, mais pour un court moment. Ça va aller très vite. Il s'en remettra, mais il faudra un petit moment pour qu'il soit totalement sur pieds, dit le Docteur.

-Il va survivre ? demanda Rick.

-Il va survivre, lui assura celui-ci.*

Quelques heures après, Rick se retrouvait aux chevets de Daryl, sur le point de se faire opérer.

"-On va se retrouver dans moins de deux heures, rassura Rick, essayant plus de se persuader lui même.

-J'sais bien, murmura le Chasseur.

-Et... On rentrera à Alexandria, et tu te reposeras. Tu iras bien, je serrais là pour toi, je te le promets.

-Je te fais confiance, Rick.

-Et... même si Negan est de retour, je serrais là. Jamais je ne laisserais, tu m'entends, Daryl ? Jamais. Je... je t'aime..."

Et, comme pour réponse, Daryl l'embrassa. Bien trop fier pour avouer qu'il aimait son amant, c'était pour lui une preuve de son amour. Et celui-ci le savait très bien, car il souriait doucement. Ils partagèrent encore un de ces longs regards dont eux seuls avaient le secret, quand le Docteur arriva.

"-Il est temps, Daryl. Tout va bien se passer, je vous le promets. Rick, tu peux rester, si tu le souhaites. Tu peux lui mette le masque à oxygène, si tu le sougaites aussi, il en serra davantage rassuré.

-D-d'accord. "

Rick prit le masque à oxygène fébrilement dans sa main, et laissa une larmes s'échapper. Larme que Daryl fit disparaître directement avec son pouce.

"-Y'a qu'les filles qui pleurent, ria't'il.

-Alors j'crois que j'dois être sacrément ému pour jouer aux filles, souria l'ex-shérif."

Ils partagèrent leur dernier long regard, leur dernier avant un avenir nouveau.

"-J't'aime, sal con, pleurat sans pouvoir s'en retenir Rick.

-J'crois bien qu'moi aussi, murmura Daryl."

Mais Rick avant entendu, et souriat de plus belle.

"-A tout à l'heure, Rick Grimes.

-A tout à l'heure, mon amour."

 **Voilà voilà :3 J'espère que ce petit OS est aussi plaisant à lire que j'ai eus à l'écrire !**

 **Je vous retrouve bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre de "Une histoire qui semblait impossible" !**

 **Et merci à toi, Killer Slide, juste parce que tu as été adorable et que tu m'as donnée envie de finir cet OS ce soit et de ne pas me démotiver !**

 _ **A bientôt !**_


End file.
